Glistering In The Dark
by 225Starburst
Summary: Hayley conflicts on Klaus' decision to not kill Mikael after she witnesses the dance he shared in the bar with Camille leading them to the almost kiss, while the world was crumbling. A multi-part of what would have happened if Hayley had been in the picture with jealousy, striking remarks and proof of what really influences the decisions of the Original Hybrid. (Follows 2x04-2x05)
1. Part 1

**This is just something that I had in mind, and put it in my own version. It takes place during 2x04, and I am thinking I will make it a multiple chapter one-shot of what could have been if Hayley had appeared to Klaus while he was dancing with Cami at the bar. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. The next part might appear as soon as 2x05 will be out, and I will write it as my own version.**

She was worried for him. It had been hours and she had not seen him all day since he took off. Hayley rubbed her hands together as she watched Marcel pour himself a drink. That new vampire girl, Gia was sitting on one side. They were all waiting for any sign from Elijah. They had helped the children disappear so Lenore and her witch helpers would never get to them first. Hayley pulled out her phone. She had no idea who she was planning to call. What could it be? Could she call Elijah? Could she just find out why he was not back to the place where they decided to meet? Marcel's place? The worries that were shown on Gia's face made Hayley wonder of what made her so loyal to Elijah. It was something that she had never quite experienced. It was something that she could never quite understand. They hadn't known each other for very long. "I am going to find Klaus." She finally whispered.

Marcel put down his drink and looked at her. "What are you talking about? Why are you going now?" "The wolf cubs are fine and I am sure that Aiden is going to be here soon. Klaus should know what is going on. You stay here and take care of that upset baby vamp over there." Hayley said and pointed at a worried Gia, who gave her a dark look. Elijah was all she worried about. Running out of there, she tried calling him, but she didn't answer. "Come on, Klaus! Pick up!" She had no idea what could possibly had gone wrong during the time that she had spent taking care of some business regarding Lenore, also known as the evil Original Witch, Esther. "Where could he be?" Hayley asked herself as she roamed the darkest streets of New Orleans, thinking and smelling. She walked around and very well remembered what she had learned from him while they were searching for the Crescent Werewolves in the bayou, with a smile.

_"They are still around here. They're just hiding." Klaus whispered as he smelled on a coat. "Great! Now all we have to do is find them." Hayley whispered close to him with some sarcasm in her voice. "The task that I leave to you!" Hayley turned around and gave him a look as he motioned for her to do it. "Go on then! You're a hybrid now with heightened senses unlike anything under the sun, besides me." Once again she gave him a look and closed her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where they could be. "This is stupid." She finally concluded and started walking away. Klaus fought back with her. "Those wolves need a leader! You are their Queen!" "I am a mess!" Hayley pointed at herself, trying to show him her pain. "I cry all day. I feed all night…" She could barely continue as she saw Klaus' head lower. _

_ Hayley ran a hand through her hair as Klaus looked at her. "The only thing that I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." Klaus casually stepped over to her and whispered, "Do you think you're alone in that pain?" "Have you even thought about her once?" "I have not stopped thinking about her! Whenever I think of her, I seek comfort in thinking of what I would do to those who would harm her!" he sounded convincing enough to her. Hayley didn't mean what she said. She was worried for him and she was worried for her baby as well. She wanted Hope back more than anything. They kept eye contact as Klaus stepped forward and grabbed the coat from the ground and handed it to her. "Now, concentrate." He whispered to her, making her feel a little uneasy. Nevertheless, Hayley did as he asked and grabbed the coat from him, smelling it gently and thinking about what she wanted to find. The Crescent Werewolves. She stood up straight, finally feeling their scent and led Klaus to the right place. _

She stopped walking and tried to do this again. She tried to think of where he could be. Smelling through the night, her eyes snapped open and her hybrid instincts took over. Her head snapped into one direction and she looked at that bar. She felt that he was there. But why would he be there? It didn't look like there were many people there. Was he drinking away his sorrows once more? Hayley was certain that he might have a clue as to where Elijah was. She slowly entered the bar and stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. It was Klaus. But he was not alone. He was there…and he was dancing with Cami. Their faces were so close together and Hayley did her best to look away but she couldn't. His head snapped up and his eyes met hers as Cami looked at Hayley startled as well. "Oh…Hayley! Hi!" Cami exclaimed as she slowly stepped away from Klaus. Hayley couldn't even respond to her. She felt a sudden whoosh of anger run through her. She couldn't understand why. Klaus cleared his throat and stepped over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"Elijah is nowhere to be found. I thought that you might have a clue as to where he might be. Everyone wants to know since we took care of the problem that we had to solve. My question is, have you? Or are you too busy dancing around in bars?" As she got angrier by the minute, Hayley felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She had no idea why. Perhaps she was being silly or perhaps she was acting way too ridiculous for her age. "Of course it must always be about Elijah, love. Forgive me for thinking otherwise. If you must know, I happen to have the location of where our sweet little witch, Davina is hiding Mikael. I am going over there right now. If you would like to join…be my guest. I am sure Elijah is just fine, little wolf." He clasped his hands to his side and Hayley followed him outside. Cami quickly caught up after them. "Wait! Klaus, you will remember what we talked about, right?" Hayley looked at Klaus, questioningly and crossed her hands over her chest. "And what exactly is that?" she asked. "He shouldn't kill his father, Hayley. He may have been cruel to him. But life is not at all about killing. Klaus…please think about what I said." "I think he can think for himself." Hayley whispered before her mind could actually stop her. Klaus was looking at her a little surprised.

He pulled the car out front and got inside as Hayley got in after him. She started dialing on her cell and put the phone to her ear. "Still looking troubled over my brother, are we?" Klaus started the car without even looking at her. "I am glad that you are still thinking about doing your part with finding Mikael and Davina…with everything else that has been happening in your life." Elijah's phone was not ringing and Hayley decided to put it away in anger, not bothering to call once more. "Either he is not interested in answering my calls or something bad really must have happened to him." "Elijah is a grown man, love. Despite your worries, I am sure that he is capable of knocking down a couple of werewolf runts." Hayley looked at him and snapped right away, "Those werewolf runts that you are talking about like that…those are my family. And like it or not, you are half werewolf too."

Klaus refused to say anything after that. Keeping on driving, Hayley finally decided to ask, "So where exactly is Davina? Where are we going?" "To a little cottage that her family owns, just on the outskirts of the city. We will be there in no time." "So, you are finally going to face your father…" Hayley started saying but was cut off by Klaus. "Yes. I suppose that you would prefer to help me with that. You could use a bit of hybrid training yourself." She couldn't help the words forming a typical sort of question, fumbling out of her mouth next. She really wanted to know. "What is going on between you and Cami?" she asked him and sensed his muscles tightening and his grip on the steering wheel was firmer as well. "What is with all the curiosity, love? We are in the middle of waging war against my father. I assumed that other comments of thoughts or even questions about it would have seemed more fitting for this little trip we are taking in the outskirts." "Well, you assumed wrong." Hayley mumbled.

"As I remember, Cami said something about what the two of you discussed back in the bar. I want in on it. What was she talking about, Klaus? Was she suggesting that you don't kill the jackass tonight? That is what I understood." Hayley whispered as she looked at him. When Klaus didn't say anything to her, she gasped, annoyed. "God! Just answer the question! Please! Are you actually planning on not killing Mikael tonight if you get the chance?" Klaus turned his head to look at her and whispered, "What do you expect me to say, love?" "Tell me what you are planning! Please." Klaus turned his head in her direction and looked at her in the eyes for one moment. "Cami made a very good point back there. I trust her." Hayley sighed and looked back out the window. "So, you are not going to do it. Then how are you planning on defeating him?" He pulled out something from his jacket and gently handed it to her as he continued driving. Hayley looked at him in disbelief. "Papa Tunde's old stake? Where did you get it?" Hayley asked him. "Since it was used against me, I've always had it in case of emergencies."

"So, you are going to take it easy with the man that literally ruined your life and possesses a great threat to our baby? You said that you want this town to get back on its feet so Hope can come home! This is not the way to do it!" "I know what must be done, Hayley." He whispered calmly as his eyes met hers one more time. They didn't realize it but they had already entered the forest in which a little cabin could be seen from the distance. "I had been through hell because of that monster when Monique hexed me to go to the other side. I was still pregnant and I thought I was dead. I thought that my baby was dead. And he terrorized me…saying the most outrageous things about you." Klaus stopped the car as they were already in the woods and looked at her closely. She looked away and finally got out of the car in anger. "Hayley!" he called out after her and got out of the car as well. "Hayley! I am talking to you!" He grasped her hands and made her turn around and look at him in the eyes. She was trembling with rage as he noticed glistering tears in her eyes.

"Now is not the time to be merciful, Klaus." She whispered. Hayley could remember what Klaus had told the werewolves in the bayou after Oliver had insulted her and he had immediately protected her pride. _"You see? There is your Queen! Strong, powerful, fearless and unlike me…merciful." _"I need you to trust me, little wolf." Hayley opened her mouth to respond but there was a noise that was coming out of the little cabin. Klaus slowly took Papa Tunde's weapon away from her and whispered, "Get out of sight." Before making his way towards the cabin. Hayley looked after him and decided that she wouldn't just stick around for nothing. When things got tough, she was going to step in and help.

**A/N: This was just the first part. I will be posting the second part with the Mikael and Klaus fight soon. Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 in now up and we will see what is going to happen during my own version of the Mikael and Klaus confrontation in my own version. Will Hayley stay put and keep out of sight as Klaus asked her to? Will Cami show up as well? Will Davina black out? What will Kaleb do during or after the fight? I don't know how long I am going to continue this one-shot. I think this is going to be the last part of it because I want it out before episode 5 is out so this is based on episodes 2x04 – 2x05**

Hayley climbed a tree. She figured that was the best she could hide herself, but she stayed as close to the cabin as possible. In case there was any sort of trouble, she wanted to step in and help. She still couldn't understand something. She couldn't understand what made Klaus believe that the best choice in this situation was to not kill Mikael. After everything that this man had done to him and his family, he now decided to not kill him. It infuriated Hayley to believe that he would suddenly just listen to Cami. Hayley looked down and shook her head slightly at the fury that Klaus was showing. Hayley looked around as she sensed some movement, coming from far away. There she was. Cami was hitchhiking and was eagerly waiting to get over to the cabin and find Klaus.

Without any hesitations, Hayley started jumping from tree to tree in silence and dropped down in front of Cami before she could take another step. "Hayley!" Cami exclaimed in surprise and Hayley immediately put her finger to her lips and dragged her away. "What is going on?" Cami asked, in surprise. "Klaus finally has Mikael where he wants him and he is not going to let him get away this time. I suggest we let him do what he is supposed to do." Cami frowned at that comment. Hayley sighed and turned around to leave when Cami grabbed a hold of her arm. "Wait! What? He is going to kill Mikael?" "I don't know what he is going to do, Cami. Mikael has the stake now and Klaus has the weapon from Papa Tunde. I think that for now, we should stay out of sight like Klaus said. What are you even doing here?" Hayley finally asked her and Cami crossed her arms over her chest. "Klaus and I have some unfinished business and I just hoped that…" "He would take your advice?" Cami opened her mouth to speak but Hayley cut her off. "Cami, I believe Klaus is a big boy and he can make her own decisions. Let him be for now." There were growls that could be heard from behind.

At once, Hayley started climbing a tree and moved back to the place where the action took place. Mikael was hovering over Klaus with the White Oak Stake. "This is what you asked for, boy!" The great Original screamed in Klaus' face and was already plunging the stake right through his heart. Hayley could not bear it any longer. "NOOO!" she exclaimed and dropped from the tree, coming over to the side and already grabbing Mikael by his head and snapping him back. Klaus was still on the ground, groveling in pain as he had part of the White Oak Stake in his heart already. Hayley tried to catch her breath as Mikael pushed her off of him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It is the little long lost runt of the family! Where is your baby, Hayley?" Mikael cackled a laugh which only made Hayley's blood boil in anger, especially as she saw Klaus there in pain. Papa Tunde's weapon was still in his jacket.

Turning her attention back to Mikael, Hayley had herself ready to overtake the Original Vampire. "Protecting Niklaus I see. After all of the dirt he threw on you. You think I don't know…the way he treated you since he first found out you were pregnant?" "You might have been placed all sorts of thoughts about me and Klaus inside your head from our enemies, Mikael, but just know that I wasn't afraid of you as a werewolf and I sure as hell am not afraid of you as a hybrid." Mikael surrounded her as he kept right on talking. "But take a look at what you have become. Because of him, my dear, because of him, you have decided to choose this life. This is not the life you wanted." "How the hell do you know what I want?" "I know that you wanted children, a family. He ruined your life. You could have had everything that you would have wanted if it weren't for this bastard! I know that a couple of months ago, you would have surely agreed with me!" Hayley smirked. "Well, we've gone a long way now, haven't we?" As Mikael came forth and finally launched himself on Hayley, Klaus managed to pull out the White Oak Stake. Hayley dodged his attacks and started running for her life.

Klaus had grabbed a hold of Mikael and launched him on the ground as Cami made her way into the picture. "Cami!" Hayley exclaimed as Mikael stepped up from the ground and grabbed a hold of the blonde human. "I suppose you would want this one alive, don't you, boy?" Mikael asked as soon as he saw the desperate look on Klaus' face. Hayley came by to stand by him and covered her mouth with her hand. "Let go of her!" Klaus growled and Mikael stepped back as he held Cami close to him. Hayley didn't even need time to think and she surprised everyone the moment that she grabbed a hold of the White Oak Stake and tried to throw it at Mikael, but Klaus stopped her hand from moving with a snarl. "What are you doing?" Hayley exclaimed, not understanding his actions. "It's too dangerous." He murmured as he watched with fear what Mikael could possibly do to Cami. "Giving up, are you, boy?" Mikael asked with a cackle that came from his mouth. "No!" A voice was heard from the distance and Davina came into view, with Kaleb behind her. "You are going to let go of Cami right now!"

She touched her bracelet and pain shot through Mikael at once, sending him to the ground. Cami was released and she ran forward right into Davina's arms, as Klaus picked up Papa Tunde's stake and threw it directly in Mikael's chest. It plunged in him real good and the body slowly started to lose its color as Mikael was going through extreme and unbearable pain. The White Oak Stake was still left on the ground and Hayley stared at it, not being able to blink. What had just happened? Davina was holding a crying Cami in her arms and Hayley stepped over to them, with her hands crossed over her chest. "Anything that you would like to own up to, Davina?" she asked, with a grumpy tone. "If you were in my place, Hayley, you would understand that I had no choice." "Well, I do happen to have a choice. A choice that I am going to make right now. I am going to have you put to rest for a very long time." Klaus growled and stepped over to the little witch but Kaleb stepped right in front of her, blocking him.

"I can't let you do that, mate!" Kaleb exclaimed and Klaus chuckled. "I don't think you know who you're going up against, young lad. I suggest that you take a small step back…before things get any uglier than they already are." Cami let go of Davina and came over to Klaus, placing her hands on his chest. "Klaus, there is going to be no killing today. Please, I am begging you. Leave both Kaleb and Davina alone." The hold that Cami suddenly had on Klaus, sent an uneasy feeling in Hayley's heart, as she gazed down at the Mikael that was now with Papa Tunde's stake deep inside of his heart. "Alright." Hayley heard Klaus whisper and give in to Cami's demand which only made her scoff. Klaus turned to her and whispered, "Are you alright, love?" "Yes, I am! I want you to tell me what you are planning to do with Mikael now that you are not going to kill him!" Klaus came over to her side and looked down at the man who he has claimed has been acting the role of his father for as long as he could remember. "He will not be killed today." "So, we are just going to let go of this opportunity, let go of this chance to get rid of the one thing that is preventing me from having my daughter back into my arms again?" Hayley asked him, tears already glistering in her eyes. Klaus noticed this and was thinking of the right things to say.

Finally, the young hybrid just shook her head and said, "It doesn't really matter. Elijah is missing. I need to find him and if you are willing to help, please do join us. If not…then I have nothing left to say to you." Klaus just stared at her for a while before finally picking up Mikael from the ground and putting him in the back of his car. He then held out his hand for Hayley to take. "We are going to find Elijah." Hayley refused to take his hand and just stepped inside of the car. She watched as Klaus was asking Cami if she would like a ride home. Cami told him that she would feel much safer with Davina and Kaleb. Klaus swiftly kissed her cheek, which sent another lump in Hayley's throat. She couldn't understand why Klaus' sudden proximity towards Cami was bothering her so much. She tried to convince herself that it was all because of Hope. Because she wanted to have her baby back and the way Klaus was starting to follow Cami's orders like a puppy was preventing her from reaching her goal. Not to mention that now she had to settle with the maddest Original Vampire in the back of the car. As Klaus got in the car and started the engine, Hayley refused to look at him and just stared out the window at the cabin.

He started driving and they were getting further away from the cabin by the minute. "Why did you do it?" he suddenly whispered and Hayley turned her attention towards him, still mad at him for his reckless thinking and decisions. "Do what?" she whispered back. "Why did you do this? You put yourself in danger out there. Do you understand that?" "Yes, I do. What's your point?" "You almost risked your life to save mine." Klaus finally let out, not looking at her. Hayley turned her head around to stare out the glass window of the car and wondered what life would be like if it didn't have any problems on your head. "Where do you think Elijah would be?" Hayley suddenly whispered, ignoring Klaus' question and the car abruptly stopped, Klaus looking at her sternly. "What's wrong now?" Hayley asked, annoyed. She had no idea what the constant worry about Elijah was doing to him. It was wrecking him and crushing him inside. "I asked you a question, little wolf. You are not going to deviate from the conversation. Why did you confront Mikael when I told you to keep out of sight?" "Hey! You would have done the same for me…wouldn't you?" They kept eye contact for a minute before Klaus looked away and started the car once more. "Of course I would have." He said in a mere whisper. "I know that you still are under the impression that no one gives or should give a damn about you. I am sorry to disappoint you but yeah, some people actually do care! You are just going to have to get used to that, hybrid! Now step on it!" She was so frustrated with him that she didn't even notice the smile on his face at what he heard.

They arrived at the Abattoir very soon and the two got out of the car. Klaus opened the back door to the car and pulled out Mikael, who still had Papa Tunde's stake inside of his heart. Hayley suddenly looked around the car, worried. "Wait! Where is the White Oak Stake?" she asked Klaus and he turned to look at her for one minute before saying, "I gave it to Cami." "You did what?" Hayley couldn't believe her own ears. "I need it to be in the possession of someone who is least likely to have it." "And Cami is the only person that came into your head?" Hayley looked down at the Mikael who was still not dead, on the ground and then back at Klaus. Before Klaus could respond, her phone started ringing and Hayley immediately whispered, "It's Marcel. He must have new information on where Elijah is." She turned around and headed to her room but not before hearing him shout after her, "I am going to find out sooner or later what your real problem with Cami is, little wolf!" Hayley growled as she slammed the door shut and answered her call.

**A/N: So, Klaus is really getting on Hayley's nerves now isn't he? I am going to write the next part as soon as I can for this one-shot. I don't even know if it is to be considered a one shot. Anyway, 2 more parts maximum for the continued events on finding Elijah and Hayley's problems with Cami is going to follow. Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think of this! **


	3. Part 3

**Ok, I am here with the last part of this so long one-shot and it is going to involve more characters as well. Marcel and Gia are going to be in the picture now as Gia is more and more corned about Elijah. Cami is going to show up as Klaus settles Mikael in a special place until he makes his final decision. He will then have to wonder what is going on with Hayley and her attitude. Last part of the one shot. **

Hayley wondered around the room as she had Marcel on the phone. _"Hayley, we got Oliver back!" _Marcel called out and Hayley's eyes widened. "Really? What does he say? Put him on the phone and let me talk to him. Is Elijah back as well?" she asked, hopeful that things might not be so bad after all. _"Hayley, I'm sorry but your little werewolf friend is not in the mood for talking. He is spooked to death, not to mention that he is covered in blood. He says that werewolves of Lenore came to get him." _"Get who?" she asked, exasperated as she started sweating around the room. _"Elijah. Oliver says that Elijah asked him to leave but he insisted on staying and helping him fight those werewolves who worked for Lenore. They wanted Elijah and the two of them had no choice but to kill them. He says he is sorry, Hayley." _"Never mind that! Tell me where is Elijah! I am worried sick!" _"I can imagine. Gia is right here with me and she is scared out of her wits. Oliver says that Lenore has him. It's obvious really." _"And that wicked witch who happens to be Esther suddenly decided to let Oliver go free?"

Before Marcel could respond, the door to her room opened and Klaus walked inside. _"Who else is there?" _marcel suddenly asked and Hayley sighed, turning around, not wanting to deal with him too. "It's just Klaus. Listen, get over here with Gia at the compound and we can figure something out." _"Fine. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. If you guys learn anything in the meantime, make sure to tell us."_ The phone call ended and Hayley turned around, looking at Klaus who was standing there with his hands crossed over his chest. "So, Marcel and Gia are going to get here in a couple of minutes and very soon, Operation get Elijah back is going to start. Better get used to it and make yourself useful on finding your brother. If he was in your place, I am sure that he would have gone till the end of the world to find you." She moved towards the door and Klaus smirked a little as he stood there and before she could brush him off, he grabbed a hold of her arm. "What do you want now?" Hayley asked him, her nostrils flaring in anger. She had no idea why she was so angry with him. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours…besides my brother, of course?" Klaus responded to her question with a smile.

She scoffed at him and made him let go of her arm as she headed downstairs to her pack of werewolves, who were roaming about. "I am going to need this place cleared out for a private meeting, alright? Please, just find someplace else to do…whatever it is you want to do!" Hayley declared to her pack and the wolves scattered at once. Klaus chuckled as he came behind her and whispered, "Acting like a true Queen, are we, love?" "I see that you are already getting the point. Now, just stay here and let's wait for Marcel and Gia to show up so we can figure out how to get your brother back from your hellish and psychopathic mother." She went over to a counter where there were numerous drinks there. She poured herself a drink and gulped it down at once. Klaus smirked and joined her, doing the same thing. "Would you like to inform me why Elijah happens to be in my mother's grasps?" "How should I know? He was trying to help me do what is right with those teenage wolves that Lenore also known as the wicked witch of the West, also known as your mother, wanted to use as an army. He was where he was supposed to be with Oliver and then some wolves came and got him at once." "I suppose Oliver escaped because he ran for his life, leaving my brother to be snatched by them?" Klaus asked, as he gulped down his own drink. Hayley looked at him for one moment, before shaking her head. "No. Oliver stayed to help Elijah and he was taken by Lenore as well but released suddenly. I am guessing she wants something." "You propose we should start with a small negotiation for my brother, little wolf?"

Hayley put down her drink and shook her head. "I don't know. I just want to know for now where Mikael is. What have you done with him?" Hayley asked him and Klaus showed a small smirk as he pointed down with his finger. "In the garden." Hayley's eyes widened. "You just left him there, without anyone to watch over him? Klaus, he is powerful and he is smart." "Hayley, I don't believe that someone like an Original can break free of that weapon Papa Tunde has left on this Earth. I was daggered with that once. One of the most excruciating moments of my eternity and I failed in getting it out. I had Cami help me with the pain eventually." Hayley snapped as she put down her drink and walked away from him but he pulled her right back. "There it is! The same sort of emotions coming from you that I cannot possibly understand whenever I mention Cami. What is your problem, love?" "What is yours? Why don't you just let it go?" he was eying her darkly and Hayley fidgeted as she had no idea what she should be saying. "Have you ever thought that maybe Cami has no idea what she is saying regarding Mikael? She is just a human and she doesn't know much. She cannot possibly understand…you." She finished and her eyes widened as what she had let slip from her mouth.

Klaus was about to respond but the doors to the Abattoir opened and in walked Marcel with Gia at his side. "What is going on here? Where is Elijah?" Gia immediately asked as she stepped over to Hayley with a concerned look on her face. "Long story short, Elijah is practically being held captive by the devilish mother that both he and Klaus have." Hayley responded and Gia nodded. "So, what are we going to do? We can't just sit around like this and wait for something to miraculously happen. We have to do something!" Klaus held up a finger and said, "Not to worry, love. I have a plan in mind." Hayley rolled her eyes almost at once. When did he have time to plan? Marcel looked interested and said, "Enlighten me on this plan of yours." "I propose that we simply make a call, get in contact with my mother and ensure something that she would probably want in return." Klaus said and picked up his cellphone. "And from whom are you going to get her number?" Hayley asked him and he chuckled. "I already happen to have it, love. Speed dial." Hayley gaped at him as if she could not believe how calm he was being about this. Heck, he even made time to crack jokes about his brother's disappearance. She didn't even understand why she came to Klaus and not gone look for Elijah in the first place.

Despite everyone's beliefs, Esther, in the form of Lenore, had actually answered the call with a crooked smile on her face as she talked. _"Pleased to see that you have finally decided to make contact, my dear son. I had grown tired of purifying your brother here. Elijah has been witnessing some very unpleasant memories from your past. You might recall the obvious connection and accidents that you two share as brother, including, falling in love with the same woman. It has happened in the past. And I see that it will happen again, but not with a Petrova Doppelganger, thank God."_ Klaus' face pulled up a frown at his mother's words and Marcel immediately looked at Hayley after that, making her frown as well. Gia had no idea what was going on. She stood up and yelled through the phone. "Get Elijah back here, you bitch!" Marcel pulled Gia back and tried to control her. Klaus chuckled as he saw the dismissive attitude Gia suddenly had for Esther. _"Who was that?" _the witch asked and Klaus suddenly growled, "None of your concern and trust me when I tell you that I am not interested in whatever lies you are willing to share with me right now, Mother. I want my brother back. What do you want from me?" _"Would you be willing to get here and take your brother's place, Niklaus? You claim that you love your brother and it is not like Elijah here wouldn't do the same thing for you. You haven't been purified as your brother here has." _Klaus gulped as he heard that and Hayley immediately stood up and went next to Klaus, shaking her head no. Their eyes connected for one moment.

"Trust me, Mother when I tell you that I am never going to make it so easy for you to kill me. You let Elijah go and perhaps I can offer you something of more value. Perhaps someone that you would want the pleasure of controlling yourself rather than want him dead. I have someone right here with me, daggered with Papa Tunde's special weapon. I am sure that you're familiar with it. Mikael himself." Marcel shook his head and said, "Bad idea!" Hayley shook her head as well. Gia had no problem with the idea. "Give her the devil so we can have Elijah back. I will accept anything." She said and Marcel turned to her. "You don't know the risks! If we hand over Mikael we could be using the only weapon we have against her. I have spoken with Davina before I came here and she gave me the bracelet with which we can control the bastard." He told her. _"Mikael?" _"Yes, Mikael. I have him right here, in flesh and blood. You can have him, in exchange for Elijah to return to us." Klaus told her and Hayley snapped. "Klaus, are you mad?" He just held up a finger at her and mouthed, "Trust me." As they continued the conversation, the doors opened and closed and Cami walked inside, firm to discuss something.

Hayley forgot about everything and went over to her. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to see Klaus. I heard that Elijah has been captured by Esther. I want to help in any way I can." "I think that you have helped enough." Hayley hissed, crossing her hands over her chest. "What is your problem, Hayley? What have I done to make you so mad?" "It's the way you think you can influence Klaus' decisions the way you want it to turn out. This is not some fairytale, Camille and you are not here to judge. You know damn well how much Mikael has affected our lives. He needs to go if we are ever hoping for peace again. Killing both Esther and Mikael is going to bring that peace to us." "So you are suggesting that the proper way to handle this is to just kill your parents?" "Perhaps in the human world, you work it out with ration but this is the supernatural world in which you don't belong. Here, parents and siblings try to kill you, pack member turns on pack member and blood is shed. It's different, Cami! Get used to this world or just stay out of it!" Hayley turned around in time to hear _"Niklaus, I want this family to be united once again and I cannot do that while my sons are not properly purified. I have no interest in Mikael, if he truly is back and alive again. You can have him. Your soul is the one that I would have preferred." _Klaus was getting angrier by the minute. "Then we have no deal!" He ended the phone call and Gia stood up. "What are you doing? You were supposed to negotiate!"

Klaus was about to respond when his eyes widened and he yelled out, "HAYLEY!" Hayley turned around and gasped as she saw Mikael standing there with rage showing on his face and with Papa Tunde's weapon in his hand. "Time for revenge, boy!" Marcel wanted to grab a hold of the bracelet, but it was not working anymore. "Crap!" he yelled out in anger as Mikael sped towards Hayley. Hayley grabbed a hold of Camille and dragged her away from the danger, using her hybrid speed. As that happened, they managed to dodge Mikael but Cami had dropped the White Oak Stake that she was holding in her coat. Everyone gasped and looked down at the only weapon in the world that could defeat an Original. Before Mikael could make another move, Klaus sped forward, grabbed the White Oak Stake and plunged it directly into Mikael's heart, sending him screaming in pain. "Klaus!" Cami yelled out, not believing that he had actually killed his father. Hayley on the other hand, was smiling. Mikael was bursting into flames that minute and Klaus stood above him as he watched him disappear. "Are you alright, love?" Klaus went over to Cami and asked her, as she was catching her breath. "Forget it, Klaus!" she snapped and made her way out of the compound.

"I can't believe that you actually did it." Hayley whispered as she looked at him. She felt some sort of pain in her heart as she watched him look after Cami, not even paying attention to what she was saying. Hayley turned around and walked up to her room as Marcel and Gia looked at Klaus, disapproving. "I don't know where the hell you get your brilliant ideas but that is a living example of a girl who wants your attention. Takes you long enough to figure it out." Gia sighed and whispered to Marcel, "We still haven't got Elijah back." Klaus immediately headed up the stairs after Hayley leaving the two down there for a while. "Just let them talk, G." Marcel responded.

Klaus didn't even bother to knock as he gently entered the place where Hayley was sitting next to the window, clearly upset with what was happening. "What is bothering you, love? You were the one who was encouraging me to kill Mikael. I have finally done it." He told her, softly, a look of concern on his face. "Yeah. You finally did it because you had no choice. He would have killed me and he would have killed Cami too." "I am sure that this has once again something to do with Cami, love. You have been acting upset over this for as long as I can remember." "Really? You really think so? I would like to congratulate you on that discovery!" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Help me out here, love. I am trying to understand what I am supposed to say to you but I…" "What you are supposed to say to me? You can't think for yourself?" she groaned as she took a seat on her bed and fumbled with her hands, clearly upset. "Hayley, you are trying my patience." Klaus mumbled and Hayley finally spoke up. "You killed Mikael and I get that but…" "I am going to find another way to get Elijah back. Don't you worry your pretty little head over that." He told her and rolled his eyes. "It is not about that!" Hayley snapped at him and he came closer to her, sitting down next to her.

She scooted away from him and then whispered, "You killed Mikael because you had no choice. If you had a choice, you would have listened to Cami and you would have kept him alive! Why can't you understand what is bothering me?" Klaus smirked and said, "Your sudden jealousy of Cami might have something to do with it?" She knew that he was just playing with her but she couldn't help but blush at that moment and moved away. "With that irrational thinking, you cost us all a lot. We would have had less trouble on our hands if you would have just killed Mikael when you had the chance! Why would you listen to Cami instantly and just brush me off when I am trying to talk you into reason? Why?" He stood there for a while, looking at her before gently shaking his head and whispering, "I don't know." "Well, next time, you should! I am supernatural! It is my baby who is out there in hiding. You told me that you want us to work together to get Hope back. You told me that you want us to be partners!" "I do!" "Then start acting like a partner and start taking my advice. Think for yourself and make a decision based on your own thinking, not because of some pretty little blonde batting her eyelashes at you again, making you go weak in the head." She snapped at him. "Again?" he asked, surprised. "Yes, again! Do I have to remind you of your stupidity in Mystic Falls? This clearly is not the time."

As she turned away from him, he stood up and went close to her again. "Love, I am sorry if I have neglected your opinion today." "If?" "Alright! I did. I'm sorry, love. Please, try to understand me for a change." "You never understood me." "I will now. And I want to tell you that you were right. I was wrong and you were my voice of reason. Mikael should have been gone the moment I had the chance to kill him. I will not be making the same mistake again." "Why should I believe you?" "Because you do believe in me. You always have, little wolf." He took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb, surprising her. She sighed and whispered, "One more chance." That made Klaus show her the biggest grin as he placed a small kiss on her hand. "You will not be disappointed." Then without saying anything else, Klaus headed out the door and demanded to Marcel that they find some other way to get Elijah back. Hayley smiled a little as she looked at her hand and then left her room as well. There were more important things that they had to worry about right now. Operation Get Elijah Back!

**A/N: Well, that's it now! I hope you enjoyed this three-parter. I personally love this better than the episode 4 that they aired with Klaus' illogical thinking. Hayley snapped some sense into him and I hope she will do that in episode 5 when we watch it as well. Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of this small story!**


End file.
